Closet
by Azriell
Summary: Défi! 8BzDm.. Quand Pansy décide d'agrémenter la vie des placards..


Titre: Closet (oui, c'est nul, et alors?)

Auteur: Tatataaaam... A-zi-lls! (Quel suspence quand c'est noté juste au-dessus!)

Rating: Oh beeeeen... K+.. .

Humeur de l'auteur . (J'entend une seule personne qui dit que ça interresse personne, je l'abats!) : En pleine crise de gagatisage style: Oooh, que c'est choupiiiii.. Pitoyable, non?

Genre: Romance, humour.

Voix-off: De l'humour, où ça?

Warning: yaoi (naaaan!) et fluff

Note: Aaaaw, les notes air satisfait

Note1: Tout d'abord, précisons que que j'ai obligé Melody313

à me lancer un défi et que j'ai flashé sur celui-là. Sans prévoir que le fluff allait m'envahir.

Note2: Au départ c'était censé être un drabble.. Vui, faut savoir..

Note3: J'ai fait tout ça sans relecture ni brouillon... Donc sivuplait, soyez indulgent.. C'est une expérience.

Note4: Le fluff m'a envahi pendant l'écriture de cette fic... Donc attention, anti-fluff, passez votre chemin, zone hautement fluffy!

Note5: J'ai faillit appeler cette fic Cosette, j'me demande un peu par quelle association j'en suis arrivée là... Est-ce-normal docteur?

**Closet**

-PANSYYY!

-C'est bon, laisse tomber, si tu veux mon avis elle est déjà loin..

-LAISSE-NOUS SORTIIIIIR!

Blaise soupira, raisonner le blond n'était pas une tache facile.. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser se briser la voix... Si?

-PANSYYYYYY

-DRACO LA FERME!

Le blond s'arreta net.

-Quoi! Tu veux rester içi?

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais crier à une porte et avec un peu de chance, un mur, ne nous avancera pas beaucoup..

-Je... Tu crois que...

Draco semblait réflechir, et si Blaise disait vrai..? Est-ce-que c'était possible que Pansy les ait enfermés tout les deux dans ce placard puis soit partie...?

-Oui, je crois que.

Le Zabini était formel. Il en était sûr. Il trembla en se demandant combien de temps il allait devoir affronter un certain blond sur-hysterique.

-Alors.. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait?

La voix de Draco était calme et sereine, le calme avant la tempête? Blaise ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquièter..

-On attend.. Je suppose.

-D'accord.

Le brun tendit l'oreille, attendant l'explosion qui pourtant ne vint pas.

----

Rectifiquation, qui ne vint que plus tard.

-J'EN PEUX PLUS, MERDE!

-Draco du calme...

-POURQUOI JE SERAIS CALME? C'EST BIENTOT LE COUVRE-FEUX, J'AI FROID, J'AI SOIF, J'AI SOMMEIL, JE VEUX SORTIR!

-Drake...

Mais le blond n'écoutait pas et se calmait encore moins, il faisait des tours dans la pièce très étroite. En fait, il faisait des tours sur lui-même.. Blaise, blasé, se boucha les oreilles.

-...

Il les rouvrit pendant un court moment..

-..EUX SORTIR DE CETTE PI...

Et les reboucha immédiatement.

-...

Finalement, le blond se fatigua. il s'assit par terre, dépité. Blaise déboucha ses oreilles, surpris.

-Eh, Dray, ca va?

-Nan

-C'est bon tu sais, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-Si.

-Qu'est-ce-qui a de franchement dérangeant?

-Tout

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'ai froid...

-Si t'avais mis ta cape, tu serais au chaud...

-Aime pas les capes.

-Ben voyons, et pourquoi ça?

-Est moche.

-Soit... Passons-nous de commentaire..

-Grumbleubleu..

-Arrète de grogner.. Si tu veux prend ma cape.

Draco regarda Blaise avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu f'rais çaaaa?

-J'ai le choix?

Pour une raison inconnue, le blond se sentit attristé par cette réponse, il ne savait pas pourquoi.. A quoi s'attendait-il? Il répondit un peu trop tristement:

-Bien sûr, t'as toujours le choix.

Blaise soupira puis retira sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de son ami.

-Tiens, crétin, réchauffe-toi...

-Je suis pas un crétin, c'est toi! T'auras froid sans ta cape, reprend-la!

-Ok, on va prendre chacun un bout alors..

-...Comment?

-Comme ça.

Sur ce, le Zabini s'assit lui aussi par terre, dos contre le mur et posa la cape sur eux. Recouvrant par la même occasion les deux Serpentards.

-Merci..

Le brun sourit.

-C'est rien.

Il y eut un silence puis...

-Il n'empèche que j'ai soif..

-.. Il y aura toujours quelque chose?

-... Non.

-D'accord, alors...

Là-dessus, Blaise se pencha sur Draco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne le repoussa pas. Il passa donc à quelque chose de plus sérieux en passant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte du Malfoy. Leurs deux langues entamèrent alors une sorte de danse, chacun explorant la bouche de l'autre.

Finalement, à bout de souffles, ils se séparèrent. Draco regarda Blaise, étonné de cette réaction, les joues légeremment rougies par le baiser.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que...

-T'avais soif, non?

-Oui mais qu...

Le blond s'interrompit, il venait de comprendre.

-Oh.. Je comprend...

Il comprenait cette partie-là, mais ce qu'il aimerait comprendre, c'était pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de pleurer...

-Fais pas cette tête-là, c'était pour rire..

-Ok.

-...

-...

-Bon.. D'accord, désolé!

-J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses.

-Alors arrète de râler..

-Je râlais?

-Interieurement..

-Oh mon Dieu! Quelle horreur!

-C'est bon, tu crois que c'est agréable pour moi?

-QUOI?

-D'être enfermé dans un placard avec toi? Je préfererais être dans mon lit en train de dormir!

-Sans blague! Ah bon, j'croyais que c'était ton plus grand rêve! Ah non, j'me trompe! Ton plus grand rêve c'est d'être dans un placard mais avec Pansy, n'est-ce-pas!

-Mais c'est pas possible! Où est-ce-que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles?

-A ton avis!

-J'aimerais bien le savoir!

-C'est clair que t'es amoureux d'elle, c'est bon, c'est un secret pour personne!

-Qu... Quoi?

-Tu veux que je répète plus fort? Comme ça la porte et peut-être le mur pourront en profiter aussi!

-Tais-toi! Comme d'habitude tu ne sais rien et tu dis des trucs qui veulent rien dire! är exemple, qu'est-ce-qui dans mon attitude te fait dire que je suis fou amoureux de _pansy_!

-Par exemple, si tu l'avais embrassée parce qu'elle avait soif, tu lui aurait demandée de sortir avec elle! Et puis tu m'engueule dès que je parle un tout petit peu méchament d'elle!

Blaise sentit sa colère retomber brusquement pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas bien. Il recommenca à parler, mais cette fois calmement.

-Très bien, tu veux connaitre les raisons.

-...Oui.

-C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

-P.. Pardon!

Blaise soupira.

-J'étais jaloux que tu parles tout le temps d'elle.

Le visage de Draco donnait une nouvelle signification à 'Rouge comme une tomate...'

-Sérieusement..?

-Oui, et je n'aurais jamais embrassé Pansy.

-...

-Par contre...

-Tu voudrais bien sortir avec elle?

-Non, avec toi.

-Excuse-moi?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu...

-Arrète de te moquer..

-Je suis sérieux.

Draco releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux noirs de Blaise, son coeur manqua un battement, apparemment, Blaise était sincert..

-Alors, Draco Lucius malfoy, ta réponse.

-Je... D'accord..

Contrairement à ce que le blond pensait, Blaise ne se moqua pas de lui mais le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci...

Le Malfoy resta sans voix. De nouveau, il y eut un blanc dans leur conversation. Puis:

-Dis, Blaise..

-Hmhm?

-J'ai sommeil..

Le brun sourit, attendrit.

-Alors dors...

-Ok..

Blaise réflechit un instant puis reprit:

-Drake?

-...

Un grosse goute de sueur coula le long de la tempe du Zabini quand il se rendit compte que son ami.. petit ami en fait, dormait déjà. Il soupira et s'allongea plus confortablement pour sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il remercie Pansy un jour.

F-I-N

Oh Gosh.. j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit la plus mauvaise chose de ma vie, c'est dégoulinant, Beeeeerk..

(Oui, vous avez le droit de vomir...)

Review..? O.o


End file.
